New magic, Same old dangers
by sugahandspice
Summary: Crossover with Charmed. The Halliwell sisters and the CCS gang accidently get each others powers but with dangerous enemies close by they need to swap them back. Before it's too late.


Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I don't own anything! Please read, review but most importantly – ENJOY!  
  
New Magic, Same old Dangers  
  
"Paige!" Piper Halliwell shouted as she saw her youngest sister go flying back. In the corner of her eye she saw her other sister levitate up to avoid the same fate.  
  
"Alright, now I'm angry." Flicking her hands out in front of her the arm of the demon they were fighting obliterated. White sparkling light marked the arrival of her husband and son.  
  
"Leo! What-"She was cut off by a fire ball being thrown at her son. Her child's force field went up immediately, protecting him and his father. But this demon had gone too far. Pure anger washed through Piper and magnified her power. With a flick of her hands the demon exploded into millions of molecules.  
  
"Leo, Paige." Phoebe stated as Piper took Whyte out of his father's hands. Leo knelt by Paige to heal her. As the yellow light faded and Paige's wounds healed the young woman opened her eyes. Phoebe held out a hand to help her sister up.  
  
"Leave some of them for us."  
  
"Like me?" The Charmed Ones spun round to see a bearded man in dark brown robes. Leo took Whyte out of his mother's hands and orbed to safety just as the new threat threw a fireball at them. Piper's eyes flashed with anger and she let her power run through her. Focusing on this new demon she threw her hands out in front of her and watched as her power evaporated harmlessly against the demon. The robed figure just laughed and conjured up a fireball.  
  
"Fireball!" Paige orbed the fireball back to it's owner but nothing happened on impact. Piper moved closer to Phoebe and Paige.  
  
"Paige?" The dark figure began to summon a wall of fire. "Orb! Orb!" The three sisters grabbed hands and the youngest concentrated on transporting them to safety. But as they orbed out they were hit and a surge of good and bad magic went through the three.  
  
***  
  
"Sakura!" Madison Taylor screamed out as her best friend fell to the ground. Two pairs of hands prevented her from getting to her friend's side. Looking up she saw Sakura's older brother Tori and his best friend Julian. Both were concentrating on the on going battle.  
  
"God of Thunder, answer my call!" Madison turned back to the fight to see her friend Li Showron standing over her fallen friend. The black cat the pair were fighting growled as the thunder prevented it from getting to its prey.  
  
"Sakura, wake up." The card mistress' yellow guardian beast nudged her gently. The honey haired girl's emerald eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Ke-Kero?" Slowly the guardian beast helped his mistress stand. Just then the black cat launched an attack of swirling purple energy balls. The brunette boy turned to the other two.  
  
"Get down!" The young girl was protected by her guardian beast but the brunette took the attack unprotected.  
  
"Li!" Meilin Rae screamed as he disappeared under the purple glow of the attack. As the black cat came round for another attack, amazingly the boy was on his feet and ready.  
  
"Element, lightning. Come to my aid!" The two attacks met full on and every one present was knocked to the floor by the surge of good and bad magic that went through the air.  
  
~*~  
  
When magical battles happen it affects all the worlds, or realities, whether it be a big change or a small one. But when two magical battles happen at the same time and a power surge happens, then magic itself can be affected. And unforeseen circumstances can become very real.  
  
~*~  
  
Piper woke slowly, aches all over her body. As she sat up her sisters began to rise as well.  
  
"Leo." The brunette croaked. When no white sparkles came she repeated his name, stronger and louder. Again, nothing happened.  
  
"Why hasn't he come?" Neither of her sisters could answer her question.  
  
"I'm sure there's a good reason why he isn't here." Phoebe reassured her. "Hey, what's that in your hand?" Piper glanced down and in her right hand she held a sword.  
  
"Who's is it?" Phoebe stood as Paige sat up and Piper brought the sword up for closer examination. It was long, with a gold covered handle set with coloured stones. At the end of the handle was a green stone with red tassels hanging off of it.  
  
"Oh my God!" Both Phoebe and Piper looked up at Paige who was pointing at Phoebe.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have wings!" Phoebe craned her neck to look at her back and nearly fainted at the sight of a huge pair of wings attached to her back.  
  
"How..."  
  
"Good question, Leo!" Still no white sparkles answered Piper's call.  
  
"Well, these are definitely not mine."  
  
"That's obvious."  
  
"Hey, look what I've got!" Paige held up a long pink staff with a star at the end of it encircled in a ring with smell wings either side of it.  
  
"You two get a sword and a staff and I get wings?" Phoebe closed her eyes then gasped.  
  
"I can't levitate!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Try using your powers, I can't feel mine at all." Paige closed her eyes as Piper flicked her hands out at a nearby flower vase. Nothing happened and Paige's eyes snapped open.  
  
"I can't orb!" Again she closed her eyes to try to transport herself whitelighter style. Instead of white sparkles surrounding her, cards flew out of no where and began to circle her on mid air.  
  
"Paige?" At her sister's voice she opened her eyes and gasped.  
  
"My cards!" Piper raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Your cards?"  
  
"My star cards, the cards I recreated from the Clow cards. Uh, wait... was that me?" Paige looked at her sisters, who looked back at her confused.  
  
"Right, that's it! Leo! If you don't get your white sparkling ass down here right now, I'll-" Piper stopped as several cards fell to the floor in front of her. She bent to pick them up and smiled.  
  
"My elemental cards."  
  
"Yours?" Phoebe questioned. She looked back and forth between her sisters, both holding cards in their hands. "Snap out of it you two! These things definitely don't belong to us and we better fing their real owners fast. I have a feeling that if we find their owners, we find our own magic."  
  
"But the cards do belong to me!" Paige objected.  
  
"Yeah, they do! And the elders gave me these cards especially for me!" Piper responded but then she faulted. "The elders? I don't understand...ugh! I can't remember, everything's blurred."  
  
"Well you two better remember and fast! We are on the run from an extremely powerful warlock with somebody else's powers!"  
  
"Calm down, Phebes. I remember. It's just I've got all these different memories now as well as my own." Paige nodded.  
  
"It just got a bit confusing for a minute."  
  
"Okay, now we just have to-"But Phoebe was cut off by a very familiar brown robed man blinking into the room.  
  
"Remember me?"  
  
***  
  
Sakura woke slowly, feeling weighted down. As she opened her eyes fully, and her eyesight came into focus, she saw that Kero was lying on top of her.  
  
"Kero? Kero, wake up!" Her urgent voice woke her guardian up instantly.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?" She giggled, despite the increasing pain she was in.  
  
"You're sitting on me." At her words the yellow beast moved and Sakura was able to take a deep breath. She smiled but it quickly faded at the sight of her friends.  
  
"Madison! Tori! Julian! Meilin!" As she called their names she ran towards them. Each slowly woke and received a tight hug from the young girl.  
  
"Where's Li?" Meilin asked as she was released by Sakura. The emerald eyed girl gasped and turned back to where she had woken up. A few meters from where she had been lay the young brunette boy.  
  
"Keroberos, where are your wings?" Every one turned to be greeted by the second guardian for the card mistress, Yue. But at his words the others relized that the yellow guardian beast no longer had his wings.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"LI!" Meilin suddenly screamed. She started to run forward but Tori grabbed hold of her. The black cat from the fight had woken up and was now hovering over the teenage boy.  
  
"LI!" Madison and Sakura shouted at the same time. Kero stopped Sakura from running to her friend while Yue blocked Madison's path. The boy stirred on the ground.  
  
"Kero, get out of my way! Key of the star, huh?" Sakura stared at her neck where her Star hey used to hang. But it was no longer there. She put her hand in her pocket but it came out empty.  
  
"Kero! My cards are gone! And so is my necklace!"  
  
"What?" Meilin paled.  
  
"Why hasn't Li got his sword?" Her voice shook as the others realized that the brunette boy was totally unprotected. Sakura made to run forward but Kero stopped her.  
  
"Kero! We have to help him!"  
  
"Sakura, I am not-"  
  
"Kero, please!" The guardian beast stared at his mistress. But just as he nodded the black cat dived at the young boy.  
  
"LI!"  
  
A/N - What did you think? Please review! If you do then I'll update quicker! Stay tuned folks! 


End file.
